General Onimaru, Wartime Strategist
The Yomi expansion is currently under development, Onimaru's deck is subject to change. Current version 2.0. Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: '''1 '''Normal Attack Properties: *+1 any, x.4 speed, 10+x damage, Can't Combo Normal Throw Properties: *x+2 any, x.2 speed, x+3 damage, Can't Combo Innate Ability: *Guard Crush - Your normal attacks cannot be blocked by cards of equal or lower rank. Individual Cards: *2: B/D (Knowing the Enemy) **Knowing the Enemy - If you play this card as a face-down bluff (during the Joker phase) and the opponent doesn't continue his combo, then draw a card and next combat your opponent must play his combat card first, and face-up. *3: A/D *4: A/D *5: A/B *6: A/B *7: T/B *8: A/T *9: T/B (Final Authority) **Final Authority - After combat cards are revealed, if you attacked with a face card, you may discard this card to make your attacks beat all other attacks (and tie with other Final Authority attacks) and knock down. *T: A/T *J: Divide and Conquer, Attack +J, 10+10(3) damage, 2.4 speed, Can't Combo *Q: Rising Sword, Attack, 10(2) damage, 0.2 speed, Can't Combo *K: Spirit Fire, Attack +K+K+K, 8+9(3) damage, 3.0 speed, Can't Combo *A: **AA: Martial Law, Attack, 20(2) damage, 0.2 speed, Can't Combo **A: Clockwork Soldiers, Attack +A+A+A, 1(5) damage, 0.4 speed, Can't Combo, (Clockwork Soldiers) ***Clockwork Soldiers - If you hit with Clockwork Soldiers, attach this card and up to three Aces from your hand to your character card. Whenever you hit the opponent with a face card, you may put one of those Aces in your discard pile to deal 15 damage. Whenever you get knocked down, put an attached Ace in your discard pile. Changelog/Discussion 1.2 -> 1.3 *Normal Attacks Modified: ***+1 any, x.4 speed, x+10 damage, Can't Combo *Ability Modified: **A: Clockwork Soldiers deals only 1 damage, but the first Ace can now count as a Soldier. 1.3 -> 1.4 *Innate Replaced: **The Art of War - If both players block, your opponent discards his block card. If both players dodge, you return your dodge card to your hand. If you tie with same-speed attacks or same speed throws, yours hits and your opponent's doesn't. *Ability Added: **2: Knowing the Enemy - When your innate triggers, you may discard this card to draw a card and look at the opponent's hand. 1.4 -> 1.5 *Innate Replaced: **The Art of War - If both players block, your opponent discards his block card. If both players dodge, you return your dodge card to your hand. If you tie with same-speed attacks or same speed throws, yours hits and your opponent's doesn't. **-> **Guard Crush - Your normal attacks cannot be blocked by cards of lower rank. *Ability Modified: **2: Knowing the Enemy - When your innate triggers, you may discard this card to draw a card and look at your opponent's hand. **-> **2: Knowing the Enemy - If you play this card as a face-down bluff (during the Joker phase) and the opponent doesn't continue his combo, then draw a card and he reveals his hand. *Ability Modified: **A: Clockwork Soldiers - If you hit with Clockwork Soldiers, you may attach up to four aces to Onimaru. The first time you hit or throw the opponent each turn, you may put one of these aces in your discard pile to deal 15 damage. **-> **A: Clockwork Soldiers - If you hit with Clockwork Soldiers, attach this card and up to three Aces from your hand to your character card. Whenever you hit the opponent with a face card, you may put one of those Aces in your discard pile to deal 15 damage. Whenever you get knocked down, put an attached Ace in your discard pile. 1.5 -> 1.9 No changes 1.9 -> 2.0 *Innate Modified: **Guard Crush - Your normal attacks cannot be blocked by cards of lower rank. **-> **Guard Crush - Your normal attacks cannot be blocked by cards of equal or lower rank. *Ability Modified: **Knowing the Enemy - If you play this card as a face-down bluff (during the Joker phase) and the opponent doesn't continue his combo, then draw a card and he reveals his hand. **-> **Knowing the Enemy - If you play this card as a face-down bluff (during the Joker phase) and the opponent doesn't continue his combo, then draw a card and next combat your opponent must play his combat card first, and face-up. *Attacks Modified: **7: A/T -> T/B **T: T/B -> A/T *Attacks Modified: **J: Divide and Conquer, Attack +J, 8+8(3) damage, 2.4 speed, Can't Combo **-> **J: Divide and Conquer, Attack +J, 10+10(3) damage, 2.4 speed, Can't Combo **Q: Rising Sword, Attack, 8(2) damage, 0.2 speed, Can't Combo **-> **Q: Rising Sword, Attack, 10(2) damage, 0.2 speed, Can't Combo **K: Spirit Fire, Attack +K+K+K, 6+7(3) damage, 3.0 speed, Can't Combo **-> **K: Spirit Fire, Attack +K+K+K, 8+9(3) damage, 3.0 speed, Can't Combo